thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 11 - Hostel Work Environment
Opening Text QuIGley liV3d...me LIVed...(Video of Ben Burch as Quigley, Ashley Seal as Leera, Eric Radic as Krag appears)...ArE liVez oUr tIed...(Video of Krag cheering, Quigley's deathblow, Alex sneaking dice, Leera smiling, and Markus scrutinizing a spellbook appears)...I suRvives aS he dOs. (Video of the cast on the couch with Krag cheering appears)...INTroz textz...and KuigLEy foreVuh! (Video of Diana Restrepo as Alex appears) I is invinsiblEs! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was facing off against a terrifying spirit of flames that seemed impossible to defeat. Krag swooped in at the last minute to save Quigley in a death defying act of heroism and the group retreated to regroup and shore up its defenses. Deciding that perhaps further exploration of the temple of Feranin was warranted, the Krag Krew worked to clear the ruins of danger and learn what they could of Feranin's rituals. They discovered a tomb with angry undead guardians and sacred treasures as well as instructions for a ceremony to bring forth a strange creature know as a Thoqquaa, for sacrifice at the alter of Feranin. They defeated the temple guardians but Krag's mighty essence was sapped when the mightiest of them caught the barbarian in its skeletal jaws. Among the treasure they found a magical mace that held the key to destroying the witch fire spirit that haunted the temple. They first completed the ritual of sacrifice to Feranin and gained a powerful ward to stave off the fiery wrath of the spirit, before rushing back into the fray. Even with the protection of Feranin the Witch Fire's dread flames proved nearly overwhelming. Luckily they also had the mace. When they struck an ancient bell with the mighty weapon the witch was drawn into the corporeal world and the Krew was finally able to hurt this wretched spirit. They defeated her and amongst her remains found her icy beating heart. They carried the heart into the sunlight altar outside the temple and sought for a way to destroy it. It resisted every attack and Leera was nearly beyond hope when she finally recalled the mace from the temple. Sticking the heart with the mace caused it to shatter like glass and among the shards she found a powerful ring that would allow her to use Feranin's ward against energy on herself and her friends. This would certainly be a great boon in the battles to come against the winter hag, Polarna. Leera: That's good to know. Jim: Refreshed and armed with their latest treasure.. Quigley: (Laughing) She just figured it out right now. '' ''Lyr: What other clues do we need Jim? Jim: Refreshed and armed with their latest treasure the Krag Krew set off once again for Frostmire but as they moved Alex noticed that she was being watched. A crow was following her and she recalled the great deadly flock of crows that nearly killed them on the way to Dormyn’s Ford, when they were tracking Therinel, the storm hag. It would seem that her old connection to the hag sisters was putting the entire mission at risk. When she explained this to you all you knew that you had to form a plan. Alex and Kimbulton would travel on their own, seemingly continuing towards Frostmire while the rest of you turned toward Quellmore. In reality your detour would only be limited and you would circle back around toward Frostmire and take the hag while she was focused on tracking Alex. Splitting up was a danger but facing a ready and prepared Polarna would be far, far worse. The next morning, you parted ways. '' ''That is where we join you now. You're down two members of your party but you don't have to worry about your movements being tracked. You're not moving as quickly without Kimbulton's steady guidance but Krag knows his way around well enough and you still feel like you'll reach Frostmire in good time. You all stop for a moment to take a break for a quick meal when you hear a cry for help in the distance and the sound of combat rings through the trees. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Pink Lemonade Dice - Tabletop Loot * Notes from the GM Note Pad - Tabletop Loot * 52 Eligible Shares. * Winner rolled by Lyr Evenspinner. * Be sure to click this link for the latest Sponsor's Discount Codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Lyr Evenspinner Episodes - Dragons and Things